I am NOT a girl! Am I?
by Frozenwing
Summary: Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and Sai are sent out on a mission to the land of waves to deliver a bottle of clear liquid. But when Tobi attacks and Sakura gets captured. WHen Naruto wakes up from the mission, he finds out that he had a gender swap! And her emotions are allin turmoil, to a females. Fem!Naru I REDID EVERYTHING.


_**REDONE 2/11/17! REDOING CHAP 2 SOON! WOOHOO! **_

_**CHAP 2 ADDED TO CHAP 1.**_

Yo! I redid this chapter like thrice now. Hi, third fanfiction. But only my second Naruto one! I am doing this one because one of my real life friends wants to do fanfictions with me! Please do not flame this too hard. Anyway, I know the characters aren't the same, but I can't do them perfectly. I do my best but I can't keep them quite the same so… Yeah, anyways enjoy!

Chapter One! Gender change!

W-what's going on?! Why? Why am I female? What did that stupid Tobi do to me before he left and took Sakura? WHY?!

Flashback, 12 hours ago:

"Hey! Sakura-chan! Tsunade-baa-san wants team 7 to report to her for a new mission right away. Come on!" Naruto said. Sakura sighed and followed him slowly.

They walked into the small office, and saw the Hokage quickly trying to hide her sake bottle. Suddenly Shizune came walking in. "Tsunade-sama? Please give that sake bottle to me." Shizune said with a black aura developing behind her. Tsunade shook in fear and ran to go hide her sake bottle. "No! All I have had lately is water! I'm n-" Sakura and Naruto winced as they watched Shizune forcefully take the bottle from Tsunade.

"Ehem." they turned to look at Sakura. Tsunade quickly went back to her seat. "Wish you'd nock before coming in. Stupid brats!" she muttered to herself. "I heard that Tsunade-sama!" Sakura said with an angry look in her eyes.

Kakashi and Sai walked in and Tsunade started to speak, regaining her professionalism. "Okay so here is your mission, it's a C-ranked one though. So don't expect too much action. I need you two to transport this-" she said pulling out a small bottle of clear looking liquid, "-to the Land of Waves. You leave tomorrow at noon." Naruto sighed then thought.

"Yeah! We'll be able to see Tazuna and Inari again!" Naruto started to jump up and down. "Oh yeah, they named that bridge 'The great Uzumaki Bridge' right?" Sakura said.

"By the way, what's in the bottle?" Naruto asked curiously.

"They wouldn't tell me. But they did say it was priceless. So don't drop it! You can't afford to pay for it!" Tsunade said. "Now go!" as they walked out the door Kakashi turned to face them.

"You guys have two hours to pack. Don't be late!" he said, giving them a familiar eye smile.

"Hey guys, let's go get some Ramen!" Naruto said as they walked out of the office, onto Konoha's busy streets.

"Sorry Naruto, Tsunade-sama said to practice my medical-jutsu more." Sakura jumped up onto the rooftops and started heading towards the training area.

"What about you Sai, Kakashi?" they looked at her. Sai sighed.

"Sorry Naruto, I don't feel like eating ramen right now." Sai said with his fake smile. Kakashi had his nose in Icha Icha Paradise, again.

"Kakashi?" Kakashi looked at him, he had a pleading look on her face. He sighed and agreed.

"Hi Naruto, Kakashi. What can I get you today?" asked Teuchi.

"Hm, Miso ramen please!" Naruto said while wiggling in his seat.

Kakashi watched him and sighed.

"I'll have Miso with eggplant."

~Next day, at noon~

Naruto, Sai and Sakura sat there, waiting for Kakashi. As usual, he was 3 hours late. "Where is Ka-" just as she said that, Kakashi came right up behind her and tapped her shoulder. "YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura said simultaneously. "Well I had to help an old lady cross-" "Enough!" Sakura yelled.

They were about 40 miles from Konoha. Naruto was holding the bottle. From somewhere up in the trees Tobi was hidden from sight, watching the team. He glanced at the bottle. Hm, is that what I think it is? This will be interesting.

"Wait." Kakashi said holding his arm in front of his team. A kunai flew towards Kakashi. He blocked it with another kunai and looked up, right into Tobi's eye. He was thrown into a Genjutsu. Sakura, Sai and Naruto attacked in anger. Naruto made seven clones and had them each make a Rasengan. They launched at Tobi, but they all went right through him. Sakura put chakra into her hands and launched at him but it went through him as well. Sai drew a bird and had it fly towards Tobi, but the attack was parried and killed.

Suddenly Tobi went after Sakura, he attacked her with a Kunai, forcing her to face him. He looked into her eyes and sucked her into his genjutsu. "SAKURA!" Naruto screamed, and launched at Tobi in uncontrollable anger. Naruto dropped the bottle while trying to do a hand sign and went to grab at it, But before he could Tobi grabbed it and ran towards Naruto. Naruto gasped as Tobi appeared in front of him. He chuckled happily and tossed the contents of the bottle into Naruto's mouth.

When Naruto swallowed his vision went fuzzy and he collapsed, Tobi turned towards Sa and promptly knocked him out. Looking at his handiwork her nodded and let a unconscious Kakashi out and disappeared.

~One hour later~

Naruto slowly peeked open one of his eyes and saw he was in a hospital room. He sighed and groaned in pain as he sat up.

He looked down and long red and blonde strands of hair started to fall. His eyes widened as he slowly and shakily stood up and gasped and saw red hair, with golden highlights, landed down past his knees.

E-eh? I have long hair?!Why is it red? Since when…? How long have I been asleep?

Tsunade walked in, and saw Naruto. She ran over to him seeing as he was about to fall forward, and caught him.

"Naruto! Why are you out of bed?" Naruto looked up to see her stern face. All of a sudden he felt tears threatening to spill over, and in a confused daze, started to wipe them away. Tsunade saw this and put him back on the bed gently as she sighed softly.

"Naruto, I have some um, I guess bad news." he looked up at her with a worried glance. But she averted her eyes.

"I-is it a-about Sakura? Is she okay? Is Kakashi back? What happened to Tobi? Why were me and Sai only knocked out?! Also, why do I have red hair?" he barely managed to squeeze out through trying to keep his fleeting emotions in check.

"No, more about you and your now, 'all over the place' emotions. We have Kakashi, he is fine. Tobi got away, right after knocking you and Sai out. And for your last question, you are now female. And from what I can tell, there is no way I can fix that, also about your hair, I don't know. Your eyes have changed as well, one is violet and the other is blue. They both have a ring of red around them, and then a ring of gold. The pupil is a little sharper as well." She looked at him, she looked to his… Her eyes and saw her emotions running even more rampant. She sighed before continuing. "But either way Gaki, get up. get dressed, and go back to training and get ahold of your emotions." she looked down to see his now frozen in shock face, as he slowly started to drift away…

Naruto slowly came out of the trance, and when he, erhm no, she, got out of it she jumped up and started yelling at Tsunade.

"Tsunade-baa-san! You gotta help me! Everything is getting out of hand! First Tobi attacks us, then he took Kakashi and Sakura, and threw Kakashi back. He also threw the clear liquid stuff we were transporting into my mouth, I fainted and somehow I turned into a girl?!" Naruto said shaking.

She walked over to him and started to examine him.

"I'm sorry Naruto. As I said before, I don't know how to reverse this one" She said, slowly looking over the former male. "But anyways, this aside we have to get Sakura back!" Naruto nodded in agreement, tears still in the edges of her eyes. Then she had a thought...

"WAIT YOU MEAN I AM STUCK AS A GIRL?!" he shouted in a high pitched screech, finally realizing the big picture.

Tsunade sighed and nodded, covering her ears. Wondering when she was going to do that.

"By the way you'll be able to get out tomorrow." she walked out, and Naruto just sat there, a look of horror on 'her' face.

~Time skip, next day!~

Naruto was walking out to get to his apartment and noticed people staring, but not is hate filled ways that they usually give, but more of a, curious gaze maybe? She also saw something else in there eyes, but she wasn't sure what it was. She noticed it was from all the guys she passes. She decided to stop thinking about it and just get home a soon as possible.

She got into her apartment and went straight to her bed, threw herself on it and face planted a pillow. She wanted to cry, but held herself together.

First, Sasuke leaves, then Sakura is taken, now I'm a girl?! She stopped and starting trying to find a plan to fix things. How can everything be undone? She then got a 'brilliant' idea. But I think I should have a new name maybe? I mean, nobody recognizes me, so it's all good right? Hmm… Naruto sighed and walked to her apartment.

Naruto was sitting on the couch when she heard a knock at the door. She walked over to open it and saw Kakashi standing there. She smiled deviously in her mind, thinking of a prank to use on the Jounin.

"What do you want?" he stood there, a shocked look plastered on his face.

"And who might you be? Um, I was looking for Naruto." Kakashi said, shaking the shock on his face off. Naruto looked at him and sighed.

"My name is Uzumaki Uzame!" Kakashi stared at her in astonishment. There's another Uzumaki? Something is wrong here, I haven't seen her around the village before… Kakashi was interrupted from his thoughts by Uzame's cough.

"Um, may I know what you need?" in Uzume's mind she was rolling over with laughter. Kakashi took a hard stare at her.

"I'm looking for Naruto, as I have stated before." she sighed.

"I meant why do you need him?" Kakashi seemed hesitant.

"The hokage has summoned him, well I'll just go now…" he finished just as he shunshined away. Uzame snickered.

After Kakashi left she quickly got up to leave for the hokage's tower.

"Ne, Tsunade-baa-chan, what do you need? I was figuring out ways to save Sakura-chan." Tsunade put her chin on the back of her hands.

"Naruto-" she was cut off when Uzame held up a hand.

"I am going to go by Uzame in my female form." Tsunade looked a bit shocked but agreed non-the less.

"Okay, Uzame-chan, I was going to ask you if you need plan to tell anyone about your little, um, problem here? Uzame stood up a bit straighter and looked her in the eyes.

" I don't plan on it, though Konohamaru already knows… He recognized me soon as he saw me…" The Fifth snickered at this.

"Going around in a henge often enough? Geez, that's kind of sad… Anyway, do you have any plans as of the moment? I have no clue right now." Uzame sat down in one of the seats and sighed.

"No, sadly right now I don't. I'm going to leave now, Tsunade-Baa-San!" As she was leaving Tsunade got a giant tick mark on her forehead as she grabbed a bottle of sake only to get it taken away by Shizune, leaving her crying on the table.

Uzame was sitting there on a park bench trying to think up solutions. She sighed when suddenly he thought of something and went back to his apartment to think about it a bit more.

~Two hours later at Fifth Hokage's office~

"Konoha eleven plus Sai, Uzame asked me to call you here after I approved of a plan to find and save Sakura. Uzame if you could." Before Uzame could agree everyone stood there, eying the girl.

"Madam Hokage. May I ask who this is?" Shikamaru spoke up. The Hokage and Uzame looked to each other,

"Uzame, do you want them to know the whole truth?" She whispered. Uzame looked at them blushed and sighed, turning around to nod at the busty blonde. Everyone turned to look at one another.

"Madam Hokage, what do you mean whole truth." everyone turned to look at Shikamaru, who had apparently heard what the Hokage whispered.

"Ugh, well Uzame is… Um… Uzame is Naruto, and Naruto is Uzame."

"Ah I see-" then it dawned on everyone what she just said.

"WHAT?!" everyone's jaw hit the floor, and Uzame took a step back blushing a bit.

"W-wait, Madam Hokage. So what you are saying is, Naruto turned into a girl? No, that's not even possible!" Kiba said, clenching her fists slightly. the Hokage sighed looking at their faces, some of them, such as Kiba, were blushing while looking at her, others were looking a bit pale…

"Ill re-state. Uzame, please come up and explain"

Uzame agreed and walked up, standing in front of everyone. SHe slowly went through every detail of the mission to retell how she changed her gender.

"We'll split up into our regular teams. One team will go around for about two-three weeks looking in all the places we suspect Akatsuki to be in, then will come back and switch places with the next team. The order will be, team Sarutobi, team Yuhi, and then team Maito. Team Kakashi with the addition of Anko will go to Wave and ask what exactly to contents of that bottle were and see if there is anyway to combat it. That's all." and all at once everyone began to filter her.

"Hai!"

_**Sorry about the fight scene, not good at fight scenes… At all…**_

_**Oh yeah and her pairing will be Kakashi. Dunno how fast or slow it will be, and my updates may be super slow but I have school, taekwondo (I have 9 classes a week. All at least 45 min or 1 hour) and FFA, and just general chores. I also once in awhile will get a job. (Such as a summer job) so… Yeah! But anyways thanks for reading and thanks to those who have reviewed/followed/favorited! Means a lot!**_

_**(This was at the time) Okay so I am in a soil-judging contest and I am stressed out from things like school, home, etc. So probably rare updates. Okay, so it is not a 100% that I will add romance. Also, since I am making a new chap I am just going to use a name I chose, there's no new reviews lol. (I added this part a while ago, lol) Okay, so I chose the name Uzume. Also this is probably a KakashixNaruto. Sorry for really slow updates. Thanks for the review****s and names!**_


End file.
